bionicdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Morlucitanarch
Morlucitanarch (môr-lo͞o-CHē-tan-ärCH), affectionately named Momo,''' '''is a rebel from Below and supporting character who has previously stayed in the Tavern. He acts as an antagonist towards Yougene and Miner. Backstory Not much is known about Morlucitanarch from before his first appearance. What is known is that Morlucitanarch was previously a resident of Town 12. It is revealed through Destiny Joy that they were previously in a relationship. Before going to Town 14, and furthermore Below, it was told by Destiny that during a failing date in his home town, Morlucitanarch freaked out and threw a knife into the waiter's eye. This might be the reason Morlucitanarch has somehow escaped Town 12 and made his way to Town 14. Some time between then and his encounter at the Tavern, Morlucitanarch fought Miner due to his attempt to escape Town 14 and find a way Beyond, and was strictly against the formation of his escape party. He seems to resent Miner for going through with the plan and surviving the Regulation Chambers, slipping through the Sadist's grasp. Role After Miner and Yougene made it to the Tavern, the two met Morlucitanarch (also called Momo, much to Yougene's confusion) who seemed to be immediately hostile to Miner. The Minister's message further agitates Morlucitanarch's vendetta towards Miner, potentially further tipping him off as to the circumstances regarding his apparent parole status. After Miner and Yougene, alongside Destiny Joy and Coen, depart from the Tavern, Morlucitanarch set about stalking the gang, waiting for the perfect time to strike and impede their progress. After a duel of intimidation wherein Miner threatened to uncover his parole anklet, Morlucitanarch fled to find a better time in which to enact his vengeance. Morlucitanarch eventually managed to find this perfect time to attack when he exposited to an extremely dazed Miner that he had revealed Miner's apparent collusion with the Ministry to The Visionary. The Visionary, distraught by this revelation went ahead and imprisoned Miner for his transgressions against The Insurgency, much to the joy of Morlucitanarch. Personality Morlucitanarch is a ticking time bomb, easily distraught and angered by any minute detail or action. As seen from previous encounters, Morlucitanarch is a skilled knifeman, never letting go of his trusty dagger and quick to draw it. He won't ever hesitate to use it, if need be. Though cursed with a short fuse, Morlucitanarch is very cunning, seemingly an expert in strategy and tactical planning. When facing a foe, he prefers to remain in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Morlucitanarch is not one who is above monologuing. In fact, he revels in the act, talking Miner and Yougene's collective ears off in nearly every interaction they have. He speaks in complex analogies and in such a way that he positions himself as being consistently above Miner (and Yougene to a much lesser degree). His tirades are typically heavily skewed towards antagonizing Miner, though it is apparent that he is not above sucking up to the Visionary when it comes time to deliver Miner's punishment. Trivia *He and Destiny Joy originate from a scrapped Homestuck parody webcomic titled "idk", starring as the villian. This explains his unique appearance. *Both he and Destiny consistently maintain their unique sprite-based appearances throughout the entirety of the comic with the only exceptions being when they are drawn more naturally in flashback sequences. Category:Rebels Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Below Dwellers Category:Insurgency